


2015.5-2019.6

by WuXie



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuXie/pseuds/WuXie





	2015.5-2019.6

2016.5.31

“你们还能记起来政史分数吗？”

“数字太大记不住。”

 

“三权分立和中央集权你们更倾向于哪个？”

“Socialism。”

 

2016.8.28

开学第一天。

“学校为什么不让你们带手机？”

“会影响老师wifi网速！”

 

2016.9.2

8号楼。  
三层楼，从下往上依次2019届高一一到六班。

“我从一楼走到三楼，一楼的在教室看题，三楼的在走廊看天。”

 

2016.9.23

军训。

“你信不信下礼拜一一来马上就打回原形了？”

“开玩笑，那边教官前脚出校门这边后脚就打回原形了好吗。”

 

2016.10.30

按名次顺序排考场。

“我就记得你那阵子跟我说啊，待你长发及腰，让我来第一考场……结果后来你冷怂地剪头发。”

 

2016.11.2

“在车上👏是不是叫车震？”

“不，在车里👏才叫车震。”

？神经病。

 

2016.11.9

可能是月考。

“后天早上生死局。”

“哪来的生死局？明明是死局。”

 

2016.11.28

“汽车所受的牵引力是谁给的？”

“发动机！”

“好，你起来。我现在站在这儿，受哪些力？”

“自身重力，还有地面对人的支持力。”

“那你为撒不分析我心脏的受力情况？”

 

2016.11.28

“我总结了一下咱同学罗列的问题，用一位同学写的一句话就能概括，‘从开学到现在所有基础知识都不清楚，答题也不会答’。”

“还有一句是这样的，‘不会答选择题，不会答简答题’。”

 

2016.12.1

手套。

“你上体育课还戴套？”

“你上体育课不戴套？”

“上体育课戴套干啥？”

“卫生啊。”

 

2016.12.19

“一句话形容雾霾有多大”

“西工大附中放假了”

 

2016.12.22

某摔了一跤。

“扶我起来，我还能浪。”

“不扶，你躺着浪吧。”

 

2017.1.8

我在班上见过的最骚的每日赠言：

“我们不是老司机，凭什么不好好drive cars！？”

 

2017.4.6

“我要能把她（班主任）弄走我就真的是‘为所欲为’了。”

“以后N郊中学就叫P郊中学了。”

“先给五班放一个月假！”

“好好好。”

 

2017.4.22

刚开始玩游戏。

“荣耀王者是啥。”

“是一个你永远无法企及的高度。”

 

2017.4.23

“就算我喜欢男的，‘就算’，我也要喜欢一个像我一样风流潇洒英俊帅气的。”

彳亍，好看这点我认。

 

2017.6.5

我们当年高考假放了六天呢……  
今年的小孩好惨，赶上端午跟高考合假。

 

2017.6.22

“《水龙吟》第一句是啥。”

“水龙吟……韩信。”

“？？？韩信是白龙吟。”

 

2017.7.4

“Who are you,啊？你知道啥意思不。‘你谁啊？’Who are you啊？Shut up啊？”

2017.9.11

年级集会。

主任：“小时偷金。”

六班：“长大偷家。”（←moba游戏术语）

 

2017.9.12

“你们现在是，语文上必休，其他上选休。”

 

2017.9.18

晨会讲到早恋，底下小声bb。

“青苹果好吃还是红苹果好吃？”

“青苹果！”

“谁要敢说青苹果好吃我送他一箱看着他吃完！”

“我错了。”

 

2017.9.28

合唱比赛。

“老白不上场？”

“可能是怕唱出陕北方言吧。”

 

2017.10.6

“下午打球不？”

“不打，学习。”

“庸俗！”

 

2017.10.8

班内晨讲。

“同学们精神状态不是很好，第一节课受到了数学老师的嘲讽。”

“没事我带净化。”

 

2017.11.7

数学课。

“现在要在这块区域建一个宾馆，ca是建单人间、双人间还是三人间？”

“三人间！”

“你看你（们）这心理不健康的，我班娃就很认真地跟我建宾馆。”

 

2017.11.23

哲学课。哪部分忘了。

老谢：“我就想住二层，我不想要一层。”

我班：“做梦。”

 

2017.11.28

集会。

“xx学校早恋问题危及生命安全。”

“？可能是三角恋互殴吧。”

 

2017.12.1

跑操。互用口号+口号互怼。

“文能称雄，武能称霸，文科四班，雄霸天下！”  
“文科三班，猛虎下山，管他几班，全都干/翻！”

 

三天后。三班终于摸清了四班的口号。

“青春飞扬，三班最强，放飞梦想，创造辉煌！”  
“文科四班，武松上山……”

五班？五班与世无争安静养老。

 

又四天后。

三班：“谁都不干，只干四班！”  
四班：“谁都不干，只干三班！”

写同人吗朋友？互攻的那种？

 

2017.12.21

班里放《圣诞快乐，劳伦斯》。

老班：“这看的什么电影？”

我们：“战争片。”

 

2018.1.12

“你wo耳朵就是多余的，又不听话要wo耳朵弄撒哩。”

“好看么。”

 

2018.2.28

“如果我是男的，肯定是受。”

“？？你为什么不是个直男？”

 

2018.3.13

“我虽然行动上gay，但我思想上是很直的。”

“钢铁直男的另一半也是钢铁直男。”

 

2018.3.21

“你不是在西伯利亚修铁路吗？”

“西伯利亚修铁路是什么梗？”

“保尔·柯察金嘛。”

 

2018.4.10

“你怎么一下课就来我们班？”

“因为你们班女孩好看，尤其是你。”

 

2018.4.11

“黑凤梨那首歌歌名叫什么来着？”

“《喜欢你》。”

 

2018.4.12

“有时候题要求答这个知识点，咱们同学偏答另一个知识点。为什么？”

“因为他只会这个知识点。”

 

2018.4.15

高一领导给高一开会，谈到斗殴问题。

“你们这么牛逼怎么不去Syria打仗呢？”

 

2018.4.16

“你看我脸是不是小了？”

“嗯？你脸大过吗？”

 

“大佬你伞真好看。”

“哎，没你好看。”

 

2018.4.22

下雨。

“韩老师，在家等我八抬大轿，上学也要让你风风光光。”

“你这样可能会引起我非你不嫁的想法。”

 

2018.4.22

“你一直站我身边是不是喜欢我？”

“是啊。”

“我就知道全世界女人都暗恋我，你是明恋的那一个。”

“对，就我是明恋。”

“所以你一个人占了我世界的一半是吧？”

 

2018.4.24

“？你喝水为什么要伸舌头”

“？不伸舌头你怎么喝到水”

2018.5.2

“虽然我想不起来密码了，但我觉得自己（学考）是全A。”

“骚。”

“我觉得有人盗了我的号。”

“就为了看你的成绩？”

“为了让我看不到成绩。”

“为了让你去年级办公室，可能是程X（主任）盗了你的号，他想见一见你。”

 

2018.5.8

身高。

C：“Z欺凌我，nian说我‘鸡立鹤群’。”

I：“‘鸡立鹤群’我反应半天。”

F：“物以稀为贵。”

Z：“物以稀为贵。”

I：“物以稀为贵。”

C：“？？？”

 

I：“Z太过分了，他说C哥鸡立鹤群。”

D：“‘鹤’是说ca组吗？”

I：“是啊。”

D：“我喜欢Z，他说话真好听。”

 

2018.5.9

防震演练。

“咱们这次比高一时慢了整整三十秒！这说明什么？不要给我找什么‘路面湿滑’的借口！”

“人老了跑不动了。”

 

2018.5.10

高二时办成人礼。

“你成年了，上网吧不用借身份证了。”

“走走走上网走。”

 

班长：“成年了看个电影庆祝一下，你们想看什么？”

我班：“成人电影。”

最后放了《忠犬八公》。

 

2018.5.11

男孩子之间约打球，用词鬼才。

“上人不？”

“不上你。”

“……（意识到用词问题）叫人不？”

“你要3P？”

 

2018.5.17

老师念叠字太可爱了。

“把你们的书本本拿出来。”

“什么从句中that可以省略？——超超，超超？我怕你哈喇子把书弄湿了。”

 

2018.5.18

“我要报蓝翔他会看我学考成绩吗？梦想是拿挖掘机炒菜，因为那样炒的多。”

 

2018.5.20

“我感觉C这个选项比较高档，于是选了，所以我对了。”

 

2018.6.9

“把高考期间各科作业收上来。”

“收一个明知道收不齐的作业。”

 

2018.6.19

一个哥的心声。

“我想嫁入豪门。”

“你嘴这么毒将来没富婆要你。”

“你又不是富婆——我怼你咋了。”

 

2018.8.27

文综学法指导。

“刚谢老师说政史地不分家，我意思还是分开吧。”

“大型离婚现场。”

 

2018.9.5

广播英语听力讲解。

“鸡翅膀……”

“？我们刚听的内容里有这个东西吗”

“就是机翼！”

 

2018.9.12

颁奖。礼仪生上台。

“腿来了！”

“注意一下你（高三学长）的身份。”

 

2018.9.26

讲到一个历史选择。

L：“他说是奉皇/帝之命来的，然后人家就把钱给他了，所以我觉得体现了君/主/专/制。”

ZN：“专/制体制臻于完善是吧——这是什么时间？”

我们小声：“1906。”

L抬头看了眼表：“还有四分钟（下课）。”

 

2018.10.11

“有人迟到了，你要怎么说才会让他/她觉得舒服？”

“主角总是晚几分钟登场。”

 

2018.11.10

数学课。

“看到这个题，你能想到撒——H，你起来说一下。”

“这道看完就可以看下一道题了。”

 

2018.11.12

某个医生连续俩年在C体检表上签差行，血红蛋白没签，蛔虫卵签了100+。

“我终于知道我为啥不长个子了，都是因为我肚子里的蛔虫。”

“我肚子里有一百多个蛔虫卵，一年都该长成了，去年可查出一百多个蛔虫卵。”

“我现在就准备混吃等死了。”

“那是因为我吃进去的东西都让那一百多个蛔虫吃了。”

 

2018.11.27

直男友谊。

Y捏了一把C的buttocks，C：“83%哩。”

I：“83%是撒。”

Y：“HIV传播概率。”

 

突然要查数学大书。几十页吧。

“今夜无人入眠。”

“丧钟为谁而鸣。”

“杀死一只知更鸟。”

 

2018.12.2

C哥肚子疼：  
“我感觉我可能怀了。”

“谁的？”

“那天人太多，忘了。”

“83%呢。”

“我相信他（？们）。”

 

过了会儿。  
C哥：“我感觉蛔虫在我肚子里爬。”

蛔虫这梗可能过不去了。

 

2018.12.4

Z：“你家有空调吗？”

C：“十几个哩。”

Z：“你屋里开矿？”

C：“我屋开网吧。”

I：“家里有矿啊？”

C：“我矿里有屋。”

 

接力赛，问女生有谁愿意参加。

C开玩笑似的举手。

体委：“女生。”

C：“我可以戴假发！”

 

2018.12.6

历史课，讲题。

ZN：“‘危害’‘损害’这俩词我觉得用的就不对。”

I：“情感分析法。”

C：“屁。这叫语言得体。”

 

2018.12.17

年级晨会谈到“恋爱”。

回到教室，我班同性朋友之间是这个画风：

“小Y说要去ZN那儿举报咱俩。”

“我俩就属于ZN说的那种‘同性过度亲密’。”

 

搬书箱。

“你不要给我帮忙！再让ZN看见了着。”

 

“你把我组长亲一下。”

“这俩天查的严。”

 

F过来抱着C。

“这俩天查的严，你离C哥远一点。”

 

2018.12.21

调查问卷。

“历史老师在课堂上的人文关怀表现在哪些方面？”

“这题超纲了。”

“难为人哩么。”

“他都是浅/入/深/出。（选项A：知识讲解深/入/浅/出）”

 

2018.12.23

数学课。方言。

“把你（们）wo错题本知识点好好过一哈，nia出出来你可忘了，你都是贵人托生的喔？”

贵人多忘事。

 

2018.12.27

劳委：“主任说了，那条路非常重要，重要的路要交给重要的班。”

我们：“那六班呢？”

劳委：“六班自扫门前雪。”

 

劳委：“如果xxxx那块保卫科爷爷没扫……”

H：“我给你叫去！”

劳委：“[白眼.jpg]看你能叫动不。”

 

2019.1.4

“各位高三同学请注意，由于今天雾霾比昨天更加严重……”

“（兴奋）放假！”

“……请全体同学停止一切体育活动；如果必须进行户外活动，请戴上口罩。”

 

2019.1.16

政/治课。

“恩/格/斯是马/克/思最亲密的战友，是最了解他的人。马/克/思全身心投入研究，但他不能只研究，他还要吃喝拉撒睡哩，这些咋办？恩/格/斯来么。恩/格/斯成就为啥没有马/克/思高？没时间，他还要养活那位呢。”

 

“Socialism society算不算阶/级society？”

“不算——”

 

“阶/级/斗/争发生在剥/削/阶/级和被剥/削/阶/级之间，我们国/家有剥/削/阶/级吗？”

“合/法/剥/削。”

 

2019.1.18

“把你放到饥荒年代，给你面前一个馍一块黄金，你要哪个？”

“为撒要选？两个一拿就跑么。”

 

说完普通百姓的孩子和高/官的孩子。

老师：“所以给大家一个建议就是——”

同学：“投个好胎。”

 

2019.1.22

“我问ZN今个上撒（比如讲卷子还是讲资料），ZN（语气不好）来了句‘你想上撒’，把我弄得不会了。”

“想上自习。”

“想上体育。”

 

2019.1.29

“浙大是理科院校。”

“你学的是外科？”

 

2019.2.13

“那家现在卖多少钱？涨价了么？”

“还是四块——为什么要涨价？”

“因为比它更难吃的那家都从四块涨到五块了。”

 

2019.2.20

地理课。

“游客如何观赏到上图所示的黄山云海？”

“上网。”

 

2019.2.21

走了个神。

老白：“富/婆。”

我：？？？

周围：“bring back to life”

喔……复活。

 

2019.2.26

百日誓师签字。

“如果有同学有什么想法，可以在5:35-6:10的吃饭时间来这儿写下你的愿望。”

“可以帮我实现吗？”

 

2019.2.27

“你们谁要看地理这个试题调研就来拿，我就放我这儿了。”

“ca班一共50个人一人一页，有撒题交换着看。”

“一共有50页吗？”

“一共124（反正＞100）页。”

“那就撕下来一人两页。”

 

2019.3.10

值日。

“你知道你明天来迟会有什么后果吗？”

“倒垃圾……？”

“连垃圾都倒不上。”

……哦。

 

2019.3.25

班长对涉及夏商/周的一道题质疑：“周文化balabala……”

ZN：“周xx的观点……”

C：“她叫殷xx。”（商/殷）

 

班里墙上。

“全世界无/产/者/联/合/起/来！”

“来了老弟^^”

“你这个糟/老/头/子bad得很”

 

“刚我去六班，六班娃说‘老师Lxx让你出去’，我说我可以出去，卷子不行。”

 

2019.4.7

“我很好奇，ca班做了撒事让nia觉得ca麻木不仁六亲不认。”

“你不给HT（校长）鼓掌。”

“太麻木不仁六亲不认了。”

 

2019.4.8

L：“H你知道撒叫‘过分’不？”说着从F旁边走了过去。

F反骂。

C：“那叫‘走狗’。”

 

2019.4.29

“如果真的意质决定物识……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈完了你已经神志不清了。”

“如果真的意识决定物质，我就可以说我只有一百斤了。”

 

“谁校服西裤还在，175或者以上的，救急。”

C哥：“我可以。”

希望C哥大学可以长到190。美好祝愿。

 

“你五一（假）弄撒呀。”

“参加七模么。”

“？滚。”

 

2019.5.5

“我现在一笑就笑出猪叫。”

“唤醒了你的原始基因。”

 

“恃弱凌强。”

“以小欺大。”

 

2019.5.7

“你知道你和天上的星星有什么区别吗？”

“撒？”

“你知道你和天上的星星有什么区别吗？”

“撒？？”

“我是你爸。”

“我x你爷！我是你爷！”

“？”

 

2019.5.29

“我们发现有些班老师还在讲课……最后几天，我们要求把时间留给老师（口胡）。”

“我们把知识也留给老师！”

 

2019.6.7/6.8

考试快乐。


End file.
